6 jours et 7 nuits
by Areah51
Summary: Sasuke, obligé de prendre des vacances indésirable, se retrouve coincé sur une île au milieu de l'océan avec le pire pilote imaginable. Enfin pire... peut-être a-t-il parlé trop vite... Inspiré du films du même nom. NaruSasuNaru.
1. Prologue:un grand coup de pied au fesses

- Sasuke, tu travailles trop. Je ne veux pas de tes stupides excuses, je ne veux rien entendre. Tu prends ce billet, tu vas t'amuser, te reposer, peu importe, mais si tu remets ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans ton bureau avant la semaine prochaine, tu le regretteras jusqu'a la fin de ta vie...qui arrivera bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses! Et si par malheur j'apprends que tu as délibérement manqué ton avion, je te jure que même les médecins légistes pourront encore reconnaitre la pointure de mes chaussures en observant la peau de tes fesses, compris?

Sasuke regardait son frère de haut, les sourcils relevés dans une expression de réflexion intense. Il était assis a son bureau, tenant entre sa main un billet d'avion annonçant son départ pour Makatea le lendemain matin. Il était vêtu d'un costard sur mesure noir laissant apercevoir une chemise bleu clair qui égayait quelque peu le reste de son vêtement. Une cravate tout aussi noire était serrée autour de son cou, montrant son apparente rigueur et mettant en avant (selon son frère) le fait qu'il était totalement coincé. Son visage arborait une expression de colère froide teintée d'un air d'incrédulité absolue.

-Aurais-tu -par hasard- perdu la raison, Itachi? Moi, partir faire la java au beau milieu de l'océan? On n'a jamais vu un Uchiwa faire cela, et crois-moi, jamais tu n'en verras un. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

Sasuke secoua sa main vers le plus grand brun, agitant le billet d'avion dans un geste méprisant, le congédiant. Petit Uchiwa s'apprêtait a reprendre la ou il s'était arrêté dans ses affaires lorsqu'il sentit une aura impatiente et plus ou moins en colère se répandre dans son bureau. Levant les yeux, blasé, il fixa son frère, attendant nonchalament la réprimande que son grand frère lui préparait et dont il se fichait.

-Sasuke... commença-t-il doucement. Tu n'as pas à me congédier. De un, je suis ton boss. De deux, je suis ton boss, ce qui inclu le fait que tu obéisses à mes ordres lorsque tu en reçois un. Et mon ordre est que tu rentres chez toi maintenant, tu prépares tes affaires pour demain et tu te reposes, tu prends ton pied, peu importe, mais fout le camp de ce maudit bureau dans lequel tu passes ta vie. Tu n'as pas pris de vacances depuis... (Sasuke leva des yeux inquisiteurs)... En as-tu jamais pris, d'ailleurs?

-Pitié, épargne-moi la rengaine du grand frère protecteur, toi comme moi savons pertinemment que de nous deux je suis celui qui travail le plus, et effectue tout le travail. Sans moi, cette boite ne serait rien. Et je t'informe que la seule et bonne raison pour laquelle je ne prends pas de RTT est que je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

-La seule raison pour laquelle JE prends des RTT est que moi, contrairement à mon imbécile de petit frère, j'ai une vie! Une famille! Sur qu'en restant ici toute la sainte journée, ca ne risque pas de t'arriver! Tu as des gens qui travaille pour toi, tu n'as pas a repasser derrière eux pour être sûr que le boulot est bien fait, merde!

Itachi finit sa phrase en frappant violemment ses mains à plat sur le bureau. Sasuke le rendait fou!

Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Sasuke passait sa vie à travailler. Cette carrière, il en avait rêvé, c'avait été son rêve depuis le début. Il l'avait accompli. Maintenant...Il n'avait plus aucun rêve. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer une famille, trop de bruit, trop de choses dont il fallait s'occuper, des mômes qui piaillent, plus de solitude...non merci. Alors rester plongé dans le rêve de ses 19 ans lui semblait le meilleur moyen de ne pas penser au fait qu'il n'avait plus de but dans la vie, que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Sauf que merde, il en avait 22 maintenant! Il était jeune, certes, mais c'est à cet âge-la qu'on construit sa vie, et il la laissait filer entre ses doigts sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Excuse-moi, je t'ai perdu à partir de "la seule raison", annonça Sasuke.

-Sois damné, toi et ton sarcasme! Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi. Tu pars maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non. Sinon je te vire de la boite.

Sasuke attrappa soudainement le poignet d'Itachi, toujours pose sur son bureau.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Non en effet, mais selon ce papier incroyablement puissant (il agita un papier qu'il sortit de sa poche), il est indique que tu as pris une semaine de vacances depuis...Oh, 10 minutes!

-Tu as pris mes vacances sans mon autorisation? Siffla Sasuke, fulminant. Mais pour qui se prenait-il?

-Précisement. Elles ne sont plus valides le mois prochain, alors je te fais une fleur en les utilisant tant qu'il est temps. Ton remplaçant sera la demain a la première heure. Un certain Lee...Rock. Il semblait plus qu'enthousiaste.

-Je me fiche éperduement du nom de mon remplaçant. Je. Ne. Pars. Pas.

Itachi fronça les sourcils. La manière douce ne fonctionnait pas? Alors aux grandes situations les grands moyens. Un sourire sadique apparu sur son visage. Au moment même, Sasuke se dit que non, ca ne se présentait pas bien; il lâcha le poignet de son frère, reculant un peu.


	2. Une rencontre houleuse

C'est amusant de voir que l'on fait toujours ce qu'on dit qu'on ne fera pas, n'est-ce pas?

Sasuke lu le message avant de grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante, refermant et éteignant son portable. L'avion s'apprêtait a décoller, il s'installa confortablement et se repassa les raisons pour lesquelles il se retrouvait assit ici, dans un avion en partance pour Hawai, après quoi il prendrait un transfert pour Makatéa, sa destination finale. Ah oui, son frère pouvait se montrer très convainquant. Il avait appelé son assistante, demandant de faire venir Rock Lee plus tôt que prévu. Souriant machiavéliquement, il s'était assis, attendant avec Sasuke la venue de son partenaire pour la semaine puisqu'il refusait de partir. Itachi avait donc décidé de laisser Lee travailler avec Sasuke pour lier connaisance.

Sasuke n'avait pas réagi, indifférent , décidant d'ignorer son frère et ses idées saugrenues. Qu'il aille au diable! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'a ce que le dénommé Rock Lee fasse son entrée dans son bureau...en costume...vert. Atroce. Aucun goût. Puis il parla...une historie vigueur...de fleur... de jeunesse. Et Sasuke avait déguerpi.

Il n'avait pas fui, un Uchiwa ne fuit pas.

Repli stratégique.

Voila.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait en première classe, les yeux fermés, agréablement surpris d'être côté fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers le mouvement qu'il sentit à sa droite. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit une jeune femme, les cheveux roses, étranges, mais lui allant plutôt bien, essayant de pousser son sac dans le porte bagage. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle tentait de refermer le porte-bagage sans succès, celui-ci semblant bloqué. Soupirant discrètement et maudissant sa galanterie, il se leva, attrapa le sac de la passagère, repoussa un morceau de lanière qui empêchait la fermeture et referma le compartiment, jetant un petit regard supérieur a la jeune femme.

-Voila... dit-il simplement, se rasseyant sur son siège.

-Oh euh...merci...

-Sasuke.

-Enchantée. Je m'appelle Sakura.

Sur ce, elle s'assit, souriante, et tendit la main vers lui. Doucement, il la prit, la secoua un peu et relâcha la pression.

-Hn.

-Alors, quel bon vent vous amène a Hawai?

-Une obligation. Repondit-il narquoisement, semblant partager une blague avec lui-même.

-Plutôt une bonne chose que ce soit à cet endroit, n'est-ce pas? Quoi de mieux que le soleil, la mer, le sable, tout cela... Pour une obligation, ils auraient pu trouver pire.

Apparemment elle tentait d'engager une conversation, remarqua Sasuke. Il n'avait rien à faire de mieux pour les prochaines heures, et la jeune femme semblait intéressante. Pourquoi pas?

-Disons que... le soleil c'est pas exactement ce que je préfère...commenca-t-il.

-Vraiment? Renchérit-elle. Bien, il semblait qu'il n'ait pas besoin de beaucoup de paroles pour la lancer, parfait. Elle continua: Et moi qui pensait que tout le monde rêvait de vivre sous les tropiques!

Son sourire était charmant et ses yeux verts envoûtants. Oui, c'était une très jolie fille.

-Pas vraiment, non, admit-il finalement. Mais dites-moi, qu'est ce qui _vous_ amène à Hawai?

-Mon petit ami. Il s'appelle Sai. Il vous ressemble, un peu. Moins carré je pense, et un peu plus petit.

-Il vit là-bas?

-Non, mais je le rejoint là-bas car il m'a laissé un énorme bouquet de fleur exotiques avec une vahiné portant une bague de fiançaille et un billet d'avion. Apparemment il compte me demander en mariage.

Elle sortit de la poche droite de son gilet un petit mot replié qu'elle tendit a son voisin. Le brun le prit, dépliant le papier.

"Si tu veux l'entendre de vive voix, rejoint moi!" suivit d'une carte avec une grosse croix rouge indiquant une ile.

-Ce n'est pas Hawai, ca, si?

-Non. J'ai une correspondance à Hawai. En réalite je me rends à Makatea.

-...Je me rends là-bas également, en fait. Hawai n'est qu'une escale. Expliqua Sasuke en lui rendant le petit papier. Et pour votre petit ami... c'est une idée orginale. Je suppose que vous devez être toute excitée, non? S'enquit-il.

-A vrai dire, je suis encore en train de débattre avec les sentiments qui font surface, je ne sais pas si je suis émue, suprise, furieuse ou extatique. Il avait déjà fait mon sac lorsque je suis rentrée et lui avait disparut...

-Hn. Puis il se tourna vers le hublot en sentant l'avion commencer à rouler sur le bitume : Nous allons bientôt décoller. Il avala son somnifère, jeta un regard à Sakura et ferma les yeux.

-Dormez bien.

-Hn. Pourriez-vous demander aux hôtesses de ne me réveiller sous aucun prétexte?

-Bien sur. Hum... le petit bredouillement fit ouvrir les yeux de Sasuke, se tournant vers Sakura, attendant ce qui ne tarda pas: Puis-je vous tutoyiez? Avoir une conversation avec un parfait inconnu me met la pression.

-Avec ou sans tutoiement, je reste un parfait inconnu quoi qu'il en soit. Enonca Sasuke avec désinvolture. Le regard depité que lui envoya la jeune femme le fit sourire : Soit. On se voit plus tard, Sakura.

Sur ce, il tourna la tête, cette fois pour de bon, alors qu'il sentait l'engourdissement provoqué par les pilules prendre possession de son corps. Son esprit dériva...il sombra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke. Sasuke, réveille-toi.

Toujours dans les ténèbres de son rêve loufoque, le jeune homme se sentit sortir de l'inconscience peu à peu, soupirant de lassitude. Qui était l'importun qui osait le secouer comme un vulgaire sac à patates?

-Sasuke!

Enfin, sortant de sa torpeur, il ouvrit des yeux brumeux, les refermant immédiatement avant de porter ses mains à son visage pour les frotter énergiquement.

-Que...Quoi? Murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse de sommeil.

-Nous sommes arrivés.

Son esprit se remit en route doucement et les événements des deux dernieres jours lui revinrent en mémoire. Sakura, sa voisine, tentait de le réveiller. Ils étaient arrives a Hawai.

Il était en vacances.

Il défit sa ceinture de sécurité et se leva, tangua un peu avant de pencher la tête vers l'avant. Il était trop grand pour tenir droit sous le porte-bagage. Les gens derrière lui, fatigues, des têtes de zombies, les cheveux en bataille, des cernes sous les yeux et le regard perdu avançaient en ligne pour sortir de l'avion. Bien sur, lui étant en première classe n'eut pas a attendre. Il se rendit rapidement compte que lui aussi devait être dans un état proche du macabre.

Il haissait les avions.

-Hn. Tu ne pars pas?

-Et bien, je pensais que nous pourrions aller jusqu'à l'autre avion ensemble. J'ai toujours été un peu perdue dans les aéoports, et puisque nous nous rendons tous les deux à Makatea... Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, implicite.

- Naturellement. Merci d'avoir pensé à cela.

-De rien. Puis elle sortit de son sac une brume d'eau et la pshita sur le visage de l'homme qui en resta hébété. Elle continua, souriante : Crois-moi, tu en avais besoin. Et voila, frais comme au premier jour.

Ils sortirent de l'avion, récupérèrent leurs affaires sur les tapis roulants, puis Sasuke et son sens aigu de l'orientation les menèrent devant une porte automatique qui s'ouvrit sous leur présence, leur envoyant un souffle d'air chaud, le brun suffocant sous la morsure de l'air brulant. Le soleil brillant lui fit plisser les yeux, il fouilla alors ses poches pour en ressortir une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'il posa sur son nez. Il retira sa veste, la fourrant sans cérémonie dans son sac. Puis il se retourna pour voir Sakura sortir de son sac un chapeau de paille, mettant son gilet noir dans son sac également, laissant apparaitre son débardeur vert turquoise se mêlant parfaitement avec ses yeux de la même couleur. Sai avait de la chance, oui, pensa-t-il en observant la silhouette fine de la jeune femme. Non pas qu'il l'enviait.

Puis son attention se reporta devant lui, où il écarquilla les yeux.

Un avion...non...une boîte de conserve rouillée les attendait sagement, semblant leur faire le pied de nez. Si cet objet (Sasuke doutait de la probabilité d'appeler cela un jour un avion) pouvait parler, il se serait surement moquer de lui à grand renfort de "hey camarade, on a peur de moi? Ne t'inquiètes pas, au pire tu meurs, alors...".

C'était bien ce qui l'embêtait.

Au pire il mourrait.

Il avait d'autres projets, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore lesquels, mais mourir ne faisait pas partis de ceux-ci.

Ses pensée furent balayées d'un coup de vent lorsqu'un jeune homme, la vingtaine, sortit du cockpit, souriant comme jamais. Sa peau était bronzée, indubitablement. Il avait probablement passé l'intégralité de sa vie au soleil pour avoir une peau aussi caramélisée. Il ne portait que le pantalon d'une combinaison verdâtre, laissant simplement un marcel blanc couvert de suie noire sur son torse. Le bas de l'ensemble tombait sur ses hanches et les manches pendouillaient à ses côtés. Classe. Ses bras nus laissaient imaginer aisément l'état du reste de son corps. ils étaient fermes, puissants, sculptés par les muscles sous la peau brune...

Il descendit de l'habitacle gaiement, s'approchant des deux adultes, clairement étonnes par son look. Son visage de près était étonnement expressif. Ses sourcils semblaient posséder une vie propre, et ses yeux exprimaient clairement ce qui lui passait par la tête. Un livre ouvert. Ils étaient d'un bleu clair. Mais pas que. Le pourtour semblait plus foncé et des rayures turquoise passaient dans son regard. Son nez était plutôt droit, bien que quelque peu relevé au bout, ses lèvres légèrement plus fonce que le reste de son visage, et elles laissaient voire entre elles des dents d'une blancheur immaculée. Ses cheveux ressemblait a un champ de blé noyé sous le soleil, coupe mi-long mi-court, pas assez long cependant pour ne pas lui retomber devant les yeux, probablement la raison pour laquelle il portait un bandeau orange pour les retenir en arrière.

Indéniablement et diablement sexy.

-Hum...bonjour... Tenta le blond devant le silence des deux autres.

-Bonjour! répondit immédiatement Sakura en tendant la main. Enchantée! Vous êtes un des techniciens?

Le blond agita sa main noir de on-ne-sait-quoi devant Sakura, souriant innocemment, l'air de dire "désolé, je suis crade pour le moment alors restons-en au coucou virtuel."

- A vrai dire… je suis le pilote. Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté! Vous êtes Sakura, je présume donc que vous êtes (il pointa du doigt vers le brun qui arqua un sourcils)... Uchiwa? Sasuke Uchiwa? termina-t-il en sortant un petit papier contenant le nom des deux passagers qu'il prendrait avec lui.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, les yeux fixant l'avion, puis le pilote, faisant un aller-retour incessant entre les deux.

-Un problème? Continua Naruto en suivant le regard de son futur passager.

Sasuke finalement pris une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers Sakura.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne monte pas là-dedans. Finit-il.

-Pardon?

-Il est hors de question que je ne mette ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans ce vieil engin.

-Quel vieil engin? Demanda Naruto, visiblement perdu, cherchant des yeux un avion hors d'état de vol.

-Je ne monterais pas dans ce vieux coucou! Répéta Sasuke, se tournant vers le blond cette fois.

-Tu parles de mon avion, bâtard?

-Exactement!

Sasuke dépassa Naruto, offensé qu'on ait pu critiquer son bébé, ses sourcils clairs relevés avec indignation, ses yeux clairs lançant des éclairs. Le brun quant à lui s'approcha de la carcasse et tapota la tôlerie.

-C'est du papier maché cette maquette! C'est quoi votre plan, nous tuez?

-Sasuke calme-toi, tenta Sakura, c'est un petit vol de rien du tout.

-Mais je refuse de mourir, Sakura!

-Hum...excusez-moi, Mr Sasuke, mais mon avion est totalement sûr.

-C'est une version 'pocket'.

-Qui vole très bien. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. On décolle dans 10...20 minutes. Je dois faire quelques révisions et poser de la graisse aux hélices, vous savez, au cas ou une aile tomberait en cours de route, ou que les freins ne sortent pas au moment voulu, ajouta Naruto, moqueur.

-Tu as entendu, Sakura? Reprit le brun.

-Il se fiche de toi, Sasuke.

-Je le savais...Annonça hautainement le jeune homme, accompagnant sa remarque d'un reniflement de dédain : Idiot. Marmonna-t-il sourdement à l'encontre du blond.

-Imbécile, même pas capable de reconnaitre une blague, rétorqua dans sa barbe le blond. Puis plus fort : Enfilez quand même ces gilets de sauvetage, on ne sait jamais. Et tout sourire, il leur tendit des gilets odieux, oranges flashy et encombrants comme pas possible, le comble de la mode, quoi. Sasuke en attrapa un par le bout des doigts, un air mi-figue mi-raisin collé au visage.

-Dis Sakura... il plaisante encore, hein?

La femme lui renvoya son regard.

-Euh...


End file.
